Definitely Maybe
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: “So, are gummy worms really masochists?" SasuSaku.


Random, but needed to take away my writer's block haha. Just a little something about gummy worms, masochists, reunions and strangers.

* * *

Sakura looked around and frowned. She hated family reunions, especially family reunions where everybody around her was at least four years younger than her. At least when there were people her age around she had something to do, someone to talk to. But no, instead she was sitting outside her cousin's house, eating a bag of "emergency" gummy worms her friend Ino gave her in case there was nothing to eat. She knew she was using the bag for the wrong reason, but she didn't care.

"Stupid reunion," she snarled as she bit the head off an unexpecting gummy worm. She chewed loudly and chomped the worm. "I hate these things, I can't even talk about mildly interesting things. All I've discussed are 'how much I've grown' or 'how it DOESN'T snow year long in Colorado," she grumbled to herself.

She let her upper half of her body fall backwards so she was lying down. She brought another gummy worm to her face. She dangled above her face it for a second and started to talk to it.

"I wonder why they put that smile on your face." She said."I mean you're only created to get eaten, so why smile? If I made you guys I would put a really shocked look on your face like a 'wtf' face, since you shouldn't be happy you're being bitten… well unless you guys enjoy pain." She paused for a second. "Are you a masochist?" She wiggled him in the air and shrugged. "Hmm I guess so. I guess it gives me more of a reason to eat you; you enjoy the pain." She dropped it in her mouth and smiled as she chewed it.

After she was done she took out another gummy worm and dangled it above her head. She was silent for a while then opened her mouth, about to eat it.

"What you're not going to talk to this one too?" Said a deep voice from the shadows.

Sakura looked away from her worm, and say a silhouette of a tall slender guy.

"Depends if I can think of something interesting enough to talk about. It's hard to hold these things' attention," she replied. She was trying to sound cool and collected so she could hold in her embarrassment.

"Hn. Interesting," said the silhouette. A drawn out silence overtook them.

"So, how long were you standing there?" she asked, trying to conceal her face, which was steadily growing red.

"Long enough," He said. "So, are gummy worms really masochists?" There was a trace of amusement in the jest. Sakura's face turned the color of a cherry.

"Uh, well, yeah, I guess. Well haven't you wondered why their always happy to be eaten?" She asked.

"Never thought about it. I don't think about how my food feels before I eat it," he said simply. Sakura nodded her head slowly, trying to think of something else to say back.

"Good point. So, how are we related?" She asked, knowing that the only people here were her relatives. I mean it was a family reunion.

"We're not," He walked out of the shadow. He had the most striking eyes she had ever seen. They were onyx and completely enchanting. His face was also very nice looking; it was very prominent and angular, but not in the strange way, it suited him well. He was tall and slender, yet still muscular, in a strange way. He was wearing a black polo shirt and some khaki shorts.

"Thank god!" Sakura shouted. She immediately slapped her hand to her face as her eyes grew to the size of platters. The mesmerizing guy just simply smiled, and sat down next to the lying Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm lacking the pink hair," He said. Sakura rolled over and looked at him.

"It's not that bad!" she exclaimed with a smile. "So, why are you here?" He tousled his pitch black locks, and shrugged.

"An idiot friend needed to find someone for this one chick, and she decided to come, and I was dragged, and yeah," he said simply.

"Oh," she said. She rolled back to her back and stared at the sky. "So, what's exciting about this place?" she asked.

"It depends on what you like to do," He stated simply.

"Well, what do you like to do?" She asked. He shrugged again, and laid down next to her, staring at the sky.

"Stuff,"

"Oh, well, sounds… fun?" she said. Another silence came.

"So, why are you out here anyway? Isn't the point of a reunion to, like reun?" Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not if you're the oldest child. The next oldest is 12, and I'm not dealing with him,"

"Hn,"

"Yeah, so here I am; sitting in the backyard of some aunt, 1,000 miles from home, talking to a stranger."

"You like to whine, huh?" He asked, eyes still glued on the sky.

"When there's nothing good going on, yeah," she said. "hey, you want a worm?" He shook his head.

"Never had one before, not planning to start." He stated.

Sakura gasped. "No way! Just one, ok, I'll even teach you to eat one," she offered. He turned his head to her and raised an eye brow.

"There's a technique?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah!" She took two gummy worms out and handed one to him. "Ok, so do like things to suffer, or do you like killing quickly?"

"Uh? How about you choose for me?" he aid, a little freaked out by the question.

:Ok, we'll make them suffer, since they're masochists. Eat it from the tail, like bite a chunk off, chew, and do it until you get to the head."

"Wow, you make us seem like cannibals," He stated. Sakura smiled.

"Maybe we are," She said. "anyway, eat,"

He did as she said, and arrived at the head, with the sickeningly happy face.

"Bite it in half!" she exclaimed. She showed him, on her gummy worm. He did as she said. "Ok, now finish it off!" and once again, he did as she said.

"You're really sick, you know that?" He said with a smile.

"I guess," she said with a shrug.

"it's cool," he said. Just as Sakura was about to thank him, a voice came.

"Hey, Dobe, we're done, let's go!" it shouted. The mesmerizing got up, and offered Sakura his hand, which she took.

"Nice talking to you," He said, as he walked away Sakura felt a need to talk to him one more time.

"Hey!" She said. He turned around and raised an eye brow.

"yeah?" He asked.

"You never told me what's exciting about this place," He smirked, and held his hand out.

"How about I show you?"

* * *

Hmm, should i continue? I don't know, it's cute and might stay a one shot, but could be more, i'll just have to get reveiws to figure it out.

Edited while listening to Apathy for Apologies By Every Sunday

ps. ya i know i got this title for an FM static song, which doesnt relate to this at all, but i love it haha.


End file.
